Secrets of Nightfall
by PrincessHayLin
Summary: After his return from war, Sokka is reunited with his love from years ago. OneShot. OC based on Airgirl555's "Grey Areas" Rated M for Safety


**This may seem a bit confusing to some people. The character Jade, is from Airgirl555's story "Grey Areas". This, in a way, is how I'd end the story. My alternate ending. Enjoy**

**OneShot, Rated M for safety**

**Sokka/Jade**

**

* * *

**

Secrets of Nightfall

Walking down this path, I can see the sun setting in the distance. A red haze begins to glow over the bend of the road. I smile, knowing what is waiting for me beyond it. 

I can see something coming from over the hill in my view. It grows until I can see it, a body. He walks quickly toward me; his smile glistens in the remaining light of day. 

I run toward him, happiness a word that could barely describe how I am feeling. 

Before I know it, I am being lifted into his arms. I laugh and smile as he twirls me around and around. If I hadn't known better, I'd believe he were an Airbender, making me feel so light headed. 

The spinning stops; my feet are the ground. I bury my head into his chest, covered in soft blue material. I take in his scent, a mix of spiced oils and sweat. I love it all.

"Jade," he whispers into the nape of my neck. His lips slightly touch my flesh and I shiver with the pleasure I have long missed. My fingers run through his hair, now grown out to a shaggy cut. I had to admit, I missed the ponytail a little bit. 

"How long has it been?" I mumble into his clothing.

"Two years too long." He answers, taking his head away from my shoulder. Our eyes meet.

I smile at him widely and caress his cheek, where his midnight shadow has made his skin there rough. 

"So, did u meet anyone?" I ask.

"A few people." He answers, simply.

"Girls?" I ask to specify.

He laughs at me, and answers my question with a kiss, something I have been waiting too long for. His lips crash into mine, my flesh melting. I can feel myself beginning to cry but hold back the tears. I can't let him see me this way after being apart for so long. 

He pulls away and gently rests his forehead to the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispers, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

Taking his hand, I lead him through the trees, out toward the shore.

"What have you been doing since I have been gone?" He asks as we walk.

I blush and answer, "I have been missing you." I run my fingers over my necklace, decorated with the sign of his water tribe.

"Oh, that's not very specific," he says in a pout.

"Alright, well Aunt Wu made me a full time fortune-teller at her shop." 

"Really? That's great, Jade! Tell me my future." He says like a child whose just been rewarded with sweet buns.

"Well," I say, turning his palm over, "You will live a long happy life and have many children."

He smiles slyly, making me blush. "Many children, hmm… how very interesting." He stops walking to wrap his arms around me. "How many would you say? Do tell."

I turn away from his seductive gaze, looking toward the golden sun, descending upon the ocean. "Four, many five." I whisper, my face heating up.

I feel his hand grasp my lower back. I gasp in surprise.

"That's a good number, four." He says, kissing my neck.

"It... it is," I stutter, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as he kisses me.

"You want to start on the four now?" He continues to kiss my neck but I gasp as I see the sky turning a bright red, barely hearing what he says.

"We are going to miss it, come on!" I shout, taking his hand in mine as I race down the hills toward the sandy beach. 

We reach it just in time.

I stop quickly, trying to catch my breath and slow down my heartbeat that I can fell pounding against my ribcage. 

"What is it?" Sokka asks, throwing his arms around my waist from behind me, continuing where he left off on my neck. 

"Just watch," I instruct with a smile as I point out to the horizon.

Slowly the sun descends into the water and as the last of its remains sink into the ocean, a bright green flash engulfs the coastline and night settles around us.

"Wow, that's amazing," Sokka says in awe, finally releasing his lips from my flesh. 

"I thought u might like it," I say turning around toward him.

The darkness begins to surround us as we stand on the shore line, where the earth embraces the sea. Two elements, joined together.

I stare into his deep blue eyes, lost. 

He lowers his lips, deadly close to mine without touching them. He stays that way for too long and when I dart forward, trying to steal a kiss, he throws his head back in laughter.

"Whoever said earth was stronger than water was a downright fool." He says, between chuckles.

I pout pushing him against his chest, away from me.

"You are so cruel," I complain, turning away from him, my arms crossed.

"Come on now; don't be like that," he says and adds in a whisper, "You're beautiful."

I sigh and turn toward him. He always wins in the end.

"So, how about you tell me my future?" I suggest in a smile.

"Well, I think its better not to know the future," he begins.

"Why's that?"

"Because that way, life is a surprise. Its better not to know what waits for you at nightfall." He leans toward me and kisses me finally.

Together, we fall into the sand and with the earth and sea as our witnesses, we embrace under the stars.

Nightfall brings a dark that is unsuspecting and mysterious but with daylight waiting just around the corner, its better to leave the mysteries of night, a secret…

... for now anyway. 


End file.
